When he said yes
by Stoner Munchies
Summary: What happens when Kakashi tells them there are no missions agian? Waht happens when he says yes to make every thing go away?


**Hey! Guess what? I finally got over my writers block! WAHOO! So here it goes a new story, well one shot… what ever. On with the one shot, story thingy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, so don't ask.

**When he said yes.**

Just a regular day. Waiting for Kakashi, watching Sakura and Naruto fight over some thing other. Nothing new. Well that's what any person would say if they saw this trio, but today was special, today he would say yes.

"Stop yelling Naruto! It's really getting on my nerves!" Yelled a frustrated Sakura.

"Well just go eat Ramen with me and Hinata!" Naruto retorted.

"How bout' you enjoy some time with Hinata! I bet she would like that." Sakura said, but now in a normal tone.

"Yo! Sorry I was-" Kakashi suddenly popped in the conversation, but was cut off.

"DON'T LIE SENSEI!!" screeched Naruto (AN- leave it to Naruto to screech…)

"Oooooooook, anyhow all the missions in the entire village are cancelled, so it's a ninja's day off." Kakashi says with a goofy grin.

"Cool I'll just go training any ways." Murmured Sasuke (AN- you like my bomb grammar?)

"No Sasuke! These days don't come around al that often, so enjoy it! If you go training I will not take you with us on the next 10 missions! And that would be a shame since I've been talking with the Hokage and she might let us go on an A rank mission." – Kakashi.

"-GASP!-" –Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura

"Um ya I WONT go training…" Sasuke corrected himself.

"Good" – Kakashi

"Hey! Look over there! Who are they? Sasuke do you know them? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Says Naruto jumping around Sasuke annoyingly.

They all look over to were Naruto had pointed and say the most horrible sight in the entire world, FLYING FROGS FROM SPACE!!!! Haha, jk jk. Ok they really saw the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club (aka. SUFC)!!! They were waving around like crazy, and some of them had signs saying 'I insert heart here U SASUKE!!!', 'KISS ME!!', 'GO OUT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!' and one that said 'I DON'T LIKE YOU SO I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE, OR WHY I LET MY FRIEND DRAG ME ALONG WITH HER.'.

"Crap………." –Sasuke

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?..." – Guess who

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!! IMPRAGNATE ME!!!!! YAY!!!" – Random fan girls.

"Don't go training Sasuke, or else." –Kakashi

'_Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke……_ _LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!!_..._Don't go training…………' _(AN- this is Sasuke thinking and going crazy in his mind.)

"Ummm Sasuke, since we don't have any missions do you want to-" –Sakura being cut off

"AHHH! YES! I WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" – Sasuke

"…………." An awkward silence is shared between all.

"A gay baby was just born…. Thanks allot Sasuke…" – Naruto.

"What the fuck Naruto" – Sasuke

"Well-" – Naruto

"Just shut up." – Sasuke.

"Ok, well Sasuke I was gunna say that you should go out with Ino, but if you insist." – Sakura

"I do insist, the last I need is a date with a stupid fan girl." – Sasuke

"Don't go out with her!! GO OUT WITH ME!!!" – Random fan girl.

"Ugh let's just go" insists Sasuke who grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" –fan girls.

"Fine if that's how it's gunna go..." Sasuke say as he intertwines his hands with Sakura's. Sakura blushes at this.

"Wow this is an interesting day. I wish I had my camera." – Naruto

"Already ahead of you" Kakashi says with a camera, taking pictures.

"Hey no fair." – Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura had just got off the bridge, so they were in front of every one, and the Fan girls, who were going crazy. They were yelling mean things at Sakura, and trying to seduce Sasuke at the same time!!

"Hey Sasuke! Leave her and come with me!" – Random fan girl

"Marry me Sasuke!" – Random fan girl

"Dump that bitch and be my boyfriend!" – Another random fan girl.

"Come with me! You know you want to"- Fan girl

"God! What ever the girl says im doing the opposite!" – Sasuke

"Sasuke you really shouldn't do that, cuz what she says something like 'have sex with me' or 'seduce me'" – Sakura

"I don't care, I would make out with you just to make them go away. Not to use you or any thing…" - Sasuke

"Don't go and do some thing crazy like kiss her! Make out with me!" – Random fan girl that just made the biggest mistake in her life.

That's when the Sasuke lost it. He pulled Sakura rather roughly in to his chest. The world seemed to stop at that one moment. Even the people stopped to look. No one could believe their eyes, Sasuke Uchiha; Ice man had just melted and became warm. This was a day to remember, the day when Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of every one.

This was Sasuke's first kiss, and he was very pleased with it. He hasn't been loved and shown love in such a long time that when is lips meet Sakura's he knew that he never wanted to let her go.

While every one around the scene were gaping, looked like this (0.0), and some fan girls had fainted (AN-0.o) Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying there merry old time. Unfortunately fate came and they had to part to take a breather. But to show they weren't done yet they pressed their foreheads against each others. Ounce they had enough breath Sasuke went straight to work, and pushed his lips on Sakura's lips. The passionate kiss was now replaced with a heated one. Sasuke licked Sakura's lips, asking for entrance. Sakura wasn't giving so soon, she wanted to kiss him a little more. Sasuke waited a little then bite her bottom lip. She immediately grated entrance. Sasuke and Sakura's tongues switched places, and each 'explored' with new enthusiasm. After some 'exploring' their tongues seemed to be fighting (AN- in like a make out way). They parted ounce again, but this time for only seconds. Sasuke moved down to Sakura's neck, leaving her moaning in satisfaction. He licked her neck then nibbled, but sucked the wound to make the bleeding stop, and left a wonderful hickey. Sasuke moved back up to Sakura's mouth and continued the hot make out scene.

"GET A ROOM!!!" – Naruto

"Fine!" Yelled Sasuke, who picked up Sakura and carried her off to his house….

Don't worry; they didn't do any thing inappropriate. They just went to his house, watched a romance movie, and made out some more. But this is how it started, afterwards they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and every one remembered this day. The day when the world seemed to freeze, the day when he said yes……

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**OK REVIEW!!! TELL ME HOW IT WAS!!!**


End file.
